


Transformers fics that may never be finished

by screamingsting



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Hence the title, Humanformers, Its breif, Kinda, Multi, Not really but it’s started and never finished, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SMUT ON CHAPTER 6, Seeker!Bee, Ship Fics, Transformer Sparklings, bee just wants to be a good dad, dinoformers, smut warning, unfinished works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingsting/pseuds/screamingsting
Summary: I’ve been having some of these lie around and some I come back and work on others not! So why not post em! If I update these more I’ll add a second part to the chapter/short story
Relationships: Blitzwing/Bumblebee, Bumblebee & Decepticons (Transformers), Bumblebee/Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers), Bumblebee/Starscream (Transformers), Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Dinner and Sparklings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a fic I made for a sparkling blog me and @nuclear_menace ran for a bit! Starburst belongs to them

Bee huffed as he attempted to check his data pad with one servo, his other trying to hold his tiny yellow sparklet in place at his him. Frowning as he adjusted the little bots position in his arm while trying to keep his small hands away from the screen, a message popped up, his attention moving from the wiggling child to the message. A grin found its way over his faceplates after reading it and he turned his attention to his conjunx at the desk across the room.

“Hey Screamer! Prime wants us to come over with the kids for dinner!”

Starscream looks up from his own work with a raised optic ridge, “Really? I thought he was still in exile?”

Bumblebee only shrugged, “Must have pulled some strings to get a place where ever he is right now. Come on you need a night off anyway.”

“And why bring the sparklings? We can leave them with Rattrap.”

Bee rolled his optics, “Your over thinking this, come on we're going.”

Starscream huffed, “Fine. I’ll go get Burst.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The shuttle ride to the place Prime was staying had taken a while, Starburst ran around the compartment with the tiny wobbling Stingray attempting to chase after him. By the time the four got there both sparklets were recharging against their respective sires thighs. The shuttle coming to a quick halt jolted them both online.

“Are we there yet...?” Stingray asked as his optics slowly onlined

“Almost.” Was all Bee said as he got on his pedes, “Still a little ways of walking.”

Starscream groaned, “Can’t we just fly? Er drive in your case...”

The yellow bug put a servo on his cocked hip, “Starscream. They don’t get their upgrade for another decacycle. They don’t have t-cogs or alt-modes yet. So unless you have room in your cockpit for Starburst I suggest you get ready to use those pedes.”

Starscream whined but followed anyway as the group followed the directions on Bee’s data pad towards their destination. The place they found themselves outside was not was not what either council mech expected. It was a small housing unit near the edge of this floating island like land, it seemed like a quiet place to live besides from the sound of yelling sparklets.

“I didn’t know he had sparklets...”

“He doesn’t!” Bee insisted, “Maybe he invited some other mechs?”

Before Starscream could respond the door opened, Prime revealing himself in the doorway.

“You made it, good.” He smiled down at the four before kneeling to Starbursts height, “And you must be Starburst and Stingray, I’ve heard so much about you both.”

The two smiled, Stingray peeking his helm from behind his brother. Prime stood up slowly, a soft smile resting on his faceplate.

“Come inside, we have much to discuss.”

The four followed into the home looking around, it was a normal interior, spare for the multiple sparkling toys scattered around the floor that forced the grown mechs to step around them carefully as they made their way into the dining room.

“Sorry about the mess- I did tell the sparklings to clean up their things before you arrived.”

“I wasn’t aware you had sparklets Prime.” Bee spoke up

“It’s just Orion now- and yes I do, a femme and a mech.” 

Starscream and Bumblebee glanced at each other before asking the question on their processors.

“Who’s the creator?”

“Actually, I am their sire.” A deep voice rumbled from the entrance of the kitchen

Turning the two saw the silver mech of Megatron standing there, wiping his servos on a cleaning rag. His mouth twisted to a crooked smile.

“Hello Starscream.”

“Megatron.”

“SIRE!!” Starburst’s optics lit up and he rushed over to the warlord

Megatrons face relaxed and he leaned down to pick up the sparklet, “Hello little one. How’s my future warrior?”

Starburst giggled slightly before helms turned to the mech clearing his audial sensors.

“Starburst why don’t you play with your... brothers...” Starscream spoke calmly through gritted denta

“Ok carrier!” He hopped out of Megatrons arms and grabbed Stingrays arm, “Come on!!”

The two ran off into the other room where sparklets laughing could be heard. Pax sighed and started to regret this decision.

“So. How many sparklings have you let loose now? 10- OW!”

The seeker rubbed the back of his helm and glared down at the bot that glared back at him.

“Be nice.” Bee hissed

“Actually screamer, I only have 4 sparklings. These two are the only ones I’m allowed to see every cycle.” Megatron drawled

All optics were on him. “Four?” Asked Orion

Megatron nodded, “I have two with you, one with Starscream, and I have a little mini bot with Shockwave.”

Bee whistled, impressed with the warlord, “Didn’t think you were the family mech type.”

He only shrugged, “I try.”

Before Starscream could open his mouth to make a quip back the four sparklings raced into the room laughing and squeaking occasionally as they bumped into each other or an object. The other three mechs laughed at them as they ran between their legs, the seekers optics softened at them.

“Rampage, Mercy why don’t you get ready for dinner?” Orion asked with a smile

Bee raised an optic ridge at the silver and baby blue sparklings names, a sheepish smile and shrug came over Pax.

“Megatrons idea...”

“I would have never guessed.” The yellow mech laughed

The four sparklings soon found their way into seats at the table, Stingray nestled into Bee’s frame instead of taking a seat like the rest of the sparklets. Orion and Bee tried to keep the conversations friendly and civil but with the many deadly glares from the seeker to the old warlord and occasional quips, a few arguments between the two with encouragement from Starburst and Rampage broke out.

“My Sire will DESTROY your Carrier!”

“Yeah well my Carrier will send his titan on you!!” Starburst grinned

“Starburst I don’t-“

“My Sire will send his ARMY!!” Rampage stood on his seat

“Rampage hold on-“

“BRING IT!!!” The young seeker stood as well, winglets tipped up excitedly

“Boys-“ Bee was interrupted by the two sparklings tumbling to the floor in a mock fight, causing him to sigh and glare at the two other mechs

“What!?”

“This is your fault.”

“Don’t blame me!” Starscream hissed

“He has a point.”

“Oh be quiet Megatron.”


	2. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Stings Like A Bee awhiiile ago before I even finished planning the story and finished reading Unicron or Till All are One so there’s some things wrong about it but it’s still good

Sun glistened off the red jets chassis as the sound of waves splashing against the sand filled the air, a warm breeze moved the palm trees gently. The sound of sand gently crushing under their feet was barely noticeable. The two bots laughed, watching the sunset reach the horizon as they talked about the future.

“You could come too. I mean, I’m not leaving until after the ceremony. Plus it’ll be a huge step for interstellar relations, some kind of thing I know you love.”

“I have a feeling I won’t be welcome at either event-“

“You do remember that you saved the universe right?” The yellow bot grinned up at the other

He laughed, “That’s not what anyone thinks.”

“For Primus sake! Your jealous of Prime for getting all the credit!” 

The jet looked down at him, “I am not jealous? Why would I be jealous!”

The smaller bot only shook his head with a chuckle.

“Besides I’ll be remembered for something, that’s all that matters.” He added

“Yeah but- saving the universe has to count for something right? Come on Starscream, I’ll be lonely for weeks trying to play diplomat by myself!”

The bot crossed in front of Starscream, locking a servo with one of his and placing the other on the side of the jets helm and smiling up at him. “Anyway you got somewhere better to be?”

Starscream laughed and shook his head, leaning down slightly to rest his helm on the others, “No where is better then with you my little Bee...”


	3. To Keep Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is one I’ll most likely finish, I really like how this ones been turning out and I keep working on it off and on. I’ll post on my tumblr their designs at a later date too! Anyway here’s some cute Blitzbee dino addition

Panic filled his body as he dashed through the brush and trees, his legs practically begged for him to take a break. Fear was the only thing keeping him going as the sound of footsteps chasing him got closer. A panicked chirp escaped his mouth as the jaws of one of the seekers snapped behind him, edging him to go faster. Silently he begged for his escape, wishing to see his home again, knowing he would be scolded for wandering too far into the mountains. Bumblebee quickly dived into a fallen log, hearing the three raptors scramble to a halt and try and tear their way into the log he hid inside. Taking a quick look around he saw his exit, a small hole barely bigger then his shoulders was just a few inches behind him, it was his only shot. Quickly he wiggled his way through the hole and darted into the denser part of the forest, hiding inside a bush.

“It’s no use! He’s gone!” One of the raptors hissed

“Keep searching!” The shrill voice of Starscream was unmistakable, “We are not going back without him.”

“Giving up already TC? No wonder your not trine leader.”

“Oh will you both shut up!?”

Taking the bickering as his ticket home, Bumblebee dashed away, heading back through the thick thicket towards the small pond his leader set camp. Being too caught up in his victorious escape he failed to notice the large leg he now found himself slammed into. Falling back he strained his head back past its normal limits to look at who or what he ran into only to find the piercing eyes of one of the cons he dreaded to find. Blitzwing stared down at him, about as surprised as Bumblebee was, but didn’t move away. 

“Your going to eat me aren’t you?” Bee chirped anxiously

Blitzwing blinked, “Do you vant me to?” He cackled a bit, “Because I can make that happen!!”

“N-no!! Why would I want you to eat me!?”

“For fun!!”

Bumblebee grimaced, “That would not be fun for me.”

Blitzwing shrugged slightly, “You are the one not running away.”

The small herbivore glanced down at his feet, now only realizing the his foot had twisted in his escape from the log.

“I can’t.” He looked back up with a glare, “My foots twisted.”

The deinonychus opened his mouth to reply only to freeze at the sound of Starscream’s snarking getting closer, Bumblebee’s eyes widened and he quickly stood, wincing at the pain of putting pressure on his foot. There was no way he could escape now. Suddenly he felt jaws around his body, feeling the ground leave his senses, he was going to die.

“Don’t struggle. Stay quiet.” Blitzwing hissed past Bumblebee’s body as he quickly began to carry the tiny creature away

“What are you-“

“Stay quiet. Or I vill crush you.”

Looking behind Blitzwings head at the quickly passing trees he spotted the seeker trine disappear from sight, allowing him to breathe. Why was he being helped? Was it out of mercy? Or did Blitzwing want the glory of killing one of the Autobots all to himself. He didn’t ask, he'd find out sooner or later. Something wet splashed on his nose, causing him to look up towards the sky as rain began to fall.

“Hey Blitzbrain-“

“I know.”

Bumblebee let out a startled chirp as he was suddenly jerked to a stop, his head bobbing to the side in an attempt to steady it from the movement. Taking a look around he noticed the two were stopped in front of a small cave like spot on the outskirts of the forest and the cliff. It wasn’t anything big, a large rock jutted out of the ground in front of a large thick tree and another more flat rock leaned against the other, making a make shift roof to protect them from the rain. It was barely big enough for the two to sit in and have Blitzwings front stay inside. He wasn’t about to complain, being set gently on the ground inside.

Bee looked up at the large predator with wide eyes as he found a way to nestle himself next to him, the long feathered tail wrapping protectively around him. He’d be lying if he didn’t admit that while wet, it was definitely warmer then Blitzwings mouth.

“Why are you helping me?”

Blitzwing didn’t even bother to glance at him, instead keeping his gaze out towards the forest, “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know huh? Shouldn’t you be eating me by now? Or dragging my body to Megatron? Or something?”

“Yes. Something along that.”

Bumblebee frowned, “So... why aren’t you?”

“Must you ask so many questions pest?” Blitzwing snapped

“Hey I mean I’m not the one that’s keeping my sworn enemy and food source captive.”

The cons face softened, leaning away from the others, “Fair.”

Silence fell on the small cranny they found themselves wedged in as the rain soon became a thunderstorm, a puddle beginning to form in front of them. A distressed cluck emitted from Bumblebee’s throat as water started to flood the ground, his feet suddenly feeling the cold wet water. Letting out a gasp he felt himself get picked up again, suddenly placed on the back of the fierce predator and safe from wet feet.

He watched as Blitzwing carefully adjusted his weight to support the small herbivore and tucked his head under the tip of his own tail, eyes (if one would count the one damaged eye that was barely able to) closed. 

“You know... now that I think about it...” Bumblebee finally spoke up, watching the rain fall

Blitzwings eye opened slightly, peering up at him.

“This isn’t the only time you haven’t killed me. Like you seem to avoid hurting me or at least hesitating. But I also know you’ve been watching me on my patrols like a psycho.... why is that?”

With a small huff Blitzwing lifted his head and looked out to the outside world once again, “I don’t know vhat your talking about.”

“I know your lying Blitzface. Your tail flicks when ever you do.”

He stiffened, glancing back at him, “Vell... I vill be the first to admit that I have taken a liking to you.”

Bee blinked, “I- what??”

“You are different from most of the Autobots... refreshing from the Decepticons.” Blitzwing explained, “You intrigue me.”

“So... in you keeping me alive you what? Have something to do?”

“In keeping you alive I get to find out vhy you intrigue me.”

Bee went to ask more but the con looked like he was tired of answering questions and, knowing this might be just a trick, he knew it was best to not push the carnivore. He watched as his captor rested his head on the ground, watching the entrance of their makeshift shelter. 

“When do you think the rain will end...” Bumblebee asked softly

“Soon, given it doesn’t flood.”

“And if it does?”

Blitzwing glanced back at him, “Ve vill cross that path vhen it happens.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dark when he was woken to a wet feeling under him as well as the persistent nudging from his current companion. He let out a small grunt and tried to get back to sleep.

“Autobot.”

“Mmn what...?”

“Wake up!”

Bumblebee jumped as he felt a muzzle shove his side, eyes snapping open with a glare, “Hey what’s the big idea!”

“Look!” Blitzwing turned back to the entrance of the makeshift cave

The forest had flooded and by Bee’s startled squeak it was as bad as Blitzwing had feared. Bumblebee slid onto the ground, water splashing under him as he limped to the entrance.

“Oh primus... how am I going to get home...?”

Blitzwing didn’t answer, getting up himself and slowly stepping outside, the flooding reaching the middle of his back legs further down the slope from the cave entrance. He looked back at the fearful little herbivore behind him, one leg lifted off the ground in hope to not hurt himself more.

“I’m going to get you out of here.” Blitzwings face was full of worry, while his voice tried to stay calm

Bee looked up with equally worried, “But you don’t know where my home is...”

“Vell zen you vill just have to tell me zen.”

Blitzwing picked him up and began to tread through the water, keeping the others feathery tail out of the deep water as best as he could. Soon he had a hard time keeping his feet on the ground, Bumblebee yelped as he felt most of his body being submerged.

“B-Blitz I think I’m gunna be in trouble soon!”

Without a word Blitzwing through the other on his back, quickly beginning to swim to the next piece of land.

“Blitz theres something in the water!! Go go go!!!”

Blitzwing began kicking more, trying to move faster as the land grew closer and closer. Soon it became more dangerous the deeper they moved and the con stopped quickly.

“Ve have to go back!” He called back to his companion

“Are you crazy!?”

“Trust me!!”

Ignoring the scared chirps he turned around and quickly swam back to the slightly less flooded patch of land they awoke on, catching his breath as he pulled himself out of the water. Bee jumped off his back and limped over to his face, sniffing at him in concern.

“Are you ok??”

“I vill be...” Blitzwing grumbled, staggering time his own feet

“Blitzy what are we going to do...?”

Blitzwing didn’t say anything as the small herbivore pressed against his wet and cold side, not that he minded, the poor thing was soaked to the bone as well. Gently he pressed his muzzle against the smallers cheek, letting the Hypsi nuzzle him to gain some form of comfort.

“I vill get you home... that I promise...”

Bumblebee chirped sadly, leaning his weight on the large predator. He knew his leg was getting worse, but he wouldn’t admit that out loud. He wasn’t sure he could make it out of here.

“Come on, you are freezing. Ve’ll get you to some shelter.”

“Not that place again...” Bee whined

“No, ve can find somevere else.” He couldn’t help but chuckle

Helping his companion onto his back the two strode off through the shallow water, hoping to find someplace dry for the both. Eventually they reached a cliff face, making the large con pause and study it carefully. He looked back at Bumblebee, trembling and cold, his beak tucked under his tail in some semblance of gaining warmth. He sighed and gently nugged him.

“Ve vill have to climb... I vill have to carry you again...”

Bee looked at him uncertainly but nodded, “Alright...”


	4. This is too short to give a name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says this is really short and unfinished!! It was gunna go in Stings Like A Bee but I honestly am not happy with that fic and most likely will rewrite it!

Bee was anxious, the two of them had snuck out of the base and into the woods, heading towards the cave they kept returning too. His pedes tripped over themselves as he was pulled along by the eager jet holding him by his servo.

“Are you sure we can’t do this in one of our habsuite’s or something...?”

“No.” Starscream snorted, “We’d be too loud.”

Bee reset his voice box, “How loud exactly...?”

Startscream cackled a bit, “You’ve never done this have you?”

Bumblebee shook his head, truthfully a bit embarrassed by it all. The dim of his optics made the seeker pause in his tracks, looking at the minibot worriedly.

“You know... bonding can take a lot out of a mech... and it requires a lot from your spark... if your sealed then well...”

Bee shook his head, looking back up at him with determined optics, “No I want this! I can handle this come on! I fight Blitzwing and Lugnut every weeks I can handle this!”

Starscream didn’t look convinced but nodded anyway, “Okay.”


	5. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t a good title but whatever! More starbee

Bee was having a rough night, his closest pal dumped him and he now found himself wandering through the Earths forests. He paid no mind to the leafed organic organisms that brushed his frame as he stumbled past. His visuals were blurred slightly from the lubricants that leaked from the corners of his optics, making the mini bot trip over rocks and other organic matter below him without warning. With the palm of his servo he wiped away the liquid, clearing his visuals as he made his way into a large clearing. He paused and looked up at the earths moon, big and bright in a way that was relaxing and calming. Tonight it made him only fall deeper into his sadness feeling alone once again, fresh lubricants running down his faceplates. Reaching up to wipe them away he froze, the familiar sound of a cybertronian weapon firing up. Quickly stumbling back as a blast hit a tree right in front of him narrowly missing his frame. With wide optics he looked over to his attacker only to see the large Decepticon Air Commander standing on the other side of the clearing. The seeker seemed just as surprised as the minibot was and hesitated at firing again. 

“Well what are you waiting for...?” Bumblebees voice was shaky and weak, “Shoot me... End my life right here right now...”

Starscream froze in shock and confusion, still not lowering his null-ray but not sure what to do at the same time

“Come on...! Shoot me..!” The small mech became frantic, “Just do it already!!”

At this point he was right in front of the red jet, lubricants now fully flowing from his optics and the pain he was feeling in is spark shown clearly on his face. He gave a few weak punches to the Cons cockpit as he broke down.

“Why aren’t you attacking me...!?”

“... Why are you crying?” Starscream finally asked

Bee looked up in surprise, “W-What...?”

“Your crying... why...?”

“Why would you care...?” He muttered bitterly

He flinched at the sound of the mech scoffing, “I normally don’t come across sobbing minibots in my little escape place.”

“Escape...?” Looking closer he noticed the air commander has lubricants as well trying to flow from his crimson optics, “Your crying too...”

Starscream stiffened, jerking his helm away, “I am not. Don’t put your silly autobot emotions on me.”

Bumblebee sighed, wiping the lubricants away from his optics again before closing them and resting his helm against the orange tinted cockpit, listening to the whirr of the seekers vents and spark. It was strangely relaxing, making the little bot smile sadly. Starscream blinked, staring down at the yellow mech before slowly pushing him away.

“I’ve never seen an Autobot beg for death. Why did you?”

Bee looked up suspiciously but gave in, realizing it would be easier to just tell the seeker what was going on. He sighed and looked at the ground, sitting against a rock.

“A mech I trusted just dumped me for no reason and... practically used me...” He sniffled, “I’m only 1,500 and I’ve never been with a mech before... pretty pathetic huh...? My first one... took pretty much all my firsts and threw me aside.”

Starscream only sat next to him, listening quietly, “That’s not pathetic... just surprising... aren’t you Autobots all about peace or something?”

Bee shrugged, looking up at him. “What about you?”

Once again the jet stiffened, his optics glossed over distantly, “Megatron..”

It was all he had to say for Bee to understand what he meant, everyone knew that the Air Commander was the Con leaders favorite thing to put his anger out on. He shuddered at the thought.

“I’m sorry...”

Starscream huffed a laugh, “You Autobots are always so strange.”

Carefully the yellow minibot placed his servo ontop of the seekers, baby blue optics staring up at him innocently, “We don’t have to be...”

The red jet stiffened and looked down at the their two servos before meeting Bumblebees gaze with a softened look of his own. But the little bug quickly pulled away, faceplates flushing.

“Oh Primus what am I doing... I’m so desperate I’m going to a fragging decepticon!”

Starscream couldn’t help but chuckle at the Autobot, he was strangely adorable being so open and flustered about everything. “Just how many relationships have you had little Bee?”

It’s was Bumblebees turn to stiffen, jumping away from the con onto his peeds and glaring defensively, “First of all don’t call me that. Second of all that’s none of you’re business!!”

“You are making it my business by telling me all this.” the red jet pointed out

Bee’s face flushed as he opened his mouth in offense and scoffed, earning a laugh from the other mech. “Shut up!!”

Starscream leaned on his hand with a smirk as he watched the mini bot get more flustered, he found it absolutely adorable.


	6. In the heat of battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut??? Warning??? I guess??? It’s humanformers and it’s Blitzbee this was originally going to be a smutshot but I forgot about it so there’s not much porn but there’s like the start of it but it’s not explicit? It’s hard to explain

Gunfire and smoke filled the air as he stared across the current warzone anxiously, pistol in hand trembling. He had only been here for a year and was already getting a small death count from his own hands and now had the task of being a damn distraction. How had it come to this, he asked himself as he ducked behind a building to avoid gunfire, he was only 18 and already thrown into a war that wasn’t his. He cursed under his breath as his troop leader signaled for him to continue, motioning to his top target. He glanced around the corner at the fearsome sniper, the German already heading into the fray with a sick grin on his face. Taking a deep breath he jumped out and started to fire several rounds at the man, eyes widening once he realized that not only had he missed but his target was staring at him with a deadly glare. When he started to move towards him that’s when he knew he as dead for sure and bolted, running between abandoned warehouses, the other following him close behind. Quickly dodging bullets he ducked into an abandoned building, taking a deep breath he waited as he heard the Con slowly walk past. He could feel his body tremble as he heard him pause outside the door, clutching his gun close to his chest and squeezing his eyes shut. Once he heard the man leave he let go of his breath, opening his eyes and peaking out into the ally. Seeing nothing he sighed and turned around right into the tall blond himself.

“Hello zere Bumblebee.”

Bee yelped and jumped back, scurrying into the wall behind him and pulling his gun out, pointing it at the German, “W-what do you want Blitzbrain?”

“Well besides killing jou... no that’s about it.”

Bumblebee gulped, trembling against the wall behind him, “Wait! Hold on I-I can offer you something for my life!!!”

Blitzwing raises an eyebrow, “Is zat so?”

“Y-yeah! Just hold still ok? Haven’t done this in a while...” 

As the smaller man talked he started sliding down to his knees a faint blush on his face. Blitzwings eye widened before darting around the area, sucking his breath in as he watched his enemy unbuckle his pants.

“I heard ze rumors but I never zought it was true...” 

Bees head snapped up with a glare, “What cuz I’m small? Or is it cuz I’m black?”

“No no! I just never suspected you were...” Blitzwing gestured awkwardly

“Gay? Yeah no one does but hey gets you through boot camp better.” He shrugged and continued his mission on the other, “So what’s your name big boy? Your real name.”

“Z-zats classified- ohh boy...”

Bee grinned up at him, “Wow you are big.”

“Are jou going to do this or what?”

“Are you gunna boss me round while I got your dick in my hands?” 

Blitzwing huffed but shut his mouth, watching the smaller man start working, absentmindedly stroking a hand through his yellow died hair.


	7. Trapped Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow it’s not a ship one! Did you think I couldn’t do a non ship fic and a non starbee fic? I bet you didn’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this pretty early into my love for lost light while I was playing a game called Long Dark and just thought about the craziness of these two being stuck in a frozen planet

The air was dreadfully cold, sending shivers down his spinal struts, it wasn’t a feeling Rung was used to. His frame offered little warmth, or protection from the chilling wind that pierced through his circuitry. Not only that but the poor mech that was stranded with him was in no better condition. Tailgate had nestled his freezing frame against his slightly taller friends side, attempting to warm the both as well as protect himself from the wind. Rung patted his helm sympathetically, gaining the smallests attention.

“We have to keep moving, find shelter or something before we freeze to death.” His eyebrows softened, “We will use up our Energon reserves if we stay out here…”

“But how will we be found if we don’t stay in the open!?” Tailgate squeaked fearfully

“Rodimus and the others can track us with our energy signatures, it will be ok Tailgate…” Rung spoke softly

“What if they forget about us?? What if they get pulled away on on some mission!? What if we were abandoned here!!”

Rung kneeled before the minibot and put his locked up servos on the mechs shoulders, “Breathe Tailgate, they won’t forget about us.”

Tailgates visor brightened slightly, “How can you be so sure…?”

“Cyclonus won’t let them forget about you.”

The white mech tilted his head, “What about you? You don’t have a Cyclonus?”

Rung smiled softly, “Dont worry about me, I have my own special someone to remember me and hound Rodimus on if he doesn’t search for us.”

Tailgate smiled a bit and nodded, he trusted Rung, even if he couldn’t ever get his name right despite how long he’s known the little mech.


End file.
